Out Of The Blue
by Fran-Lizzie
Summary: Rated 18. A Connie and Sam story after that night in the staffroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1.**

That night when we kissed was amazing, totally amazing. I couldn't believe that it happened like that, I mean I had fancied him I admit that pretty much since he came to Holby. But I loved Michael and never thought I would start a relationship with someone new. But then it just all happened so quickly. We rowed in the staffroom he accused me of 'pretty much killing the last guy' and that hurt real bad, so I hit him, he said he was going to leave so I stopped him and then we looked at each other and it just happened. We kissed and it was amazing, it was all the tension and longing for each other being released finally and it felt wonderful. It was wonderful.

It quickly became more than a kiss all the sexual tension between us had bubbled over and as he pushed me against the table I couldn't help but lose myself in him. Soon after, we were both naked, kissing each other passionately.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to me. Course I was sure I wanted this more than anything.

"Yes!" I replied moaning as he kissed my neck.

The he entered me slowly and we moved together in harmony. It was amazing, more than I can describe, I felt really connected to him. I moaned as he thrust into me again and again, harder and faster. Till I couldn't take it anymore I climaxed bringing him over the edge with me.

We both stayed there against the table as we got our breath back.

"That was totally amazing." He said kissing me.

"Yeah it was." I said kissing him back. "Do you want to come back to mine?" I asked him.

"Yeah definitely" He replied smiling. That gorgeous smile that makes you go weak at the knees. So we put on our clothes, which were scattered on the floor and left to go back to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

After what happened in the staffroom which was a really big shock to me even though we had been flirting ever since I arrived and I always fancied her ever since I had seen her. One minute we were shouting at each other and I said something I really, really regret because of the hurt look on her face when she slapped me, and then it just happened out of the blue we kissed. This amazing passionate kiss, then we had mind blowing sex in that room. Then we went back to hers and that was amazing too one of the best nights of my life I truly think I have found someone I could be with forever.

We both got in her car. Still in a bit of shock after what had happened I think and she drove us to hers. We arrived and went inside.

"Do you want a drink?" She asks me.

"Yes please."

"What would you like? I've got wine, beer, water."

"I'll have a glass of wine please."

"Red or white?" She says smiling slightly leaning against the bench.

"Mmm I think I'll have white please." I say smiling leaning forward and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Ok" She says smiling as she gets two glasses and a bottle of white wine out of the fridge. She uncorks in a pours it out and then passes one of the glasses to me. We then go and sit on the sofa in the living room.

I take a sip of wine and watch her, I grin not believing how lucky I am to actually be here with her. She grins back at me then moves nearer to me and kisses me softly and then more passionately. I kiss her back with equal passion, placing our drinks on the table beside the sofa. I moan as she pushes me back against the sofa and straddles me. I kiss down her neck and she moans tugging at my top and pulling it over my head and throwing it to the floor. I do the same with hers, until we are both just in our underwear. I kiss her passionately again and unhook her bra and throw it to the floor joining the pile of clothes. I turn my attention to her breasts and suck on each of her nipples lightly causing her to moan. She then gets a bit inpatient and pulls my boxers down my legs.

"Eager are we?" I ask her.

"Yes!"

"Good, so am I." I say ripping her knickers off and entering her quite teasingly slow at first and then I speed up with each thrust making us both moan loudly at the intense pleasure we were both feeling. I then started to thrust into her a bit harder, causing us both to climax loudly calling each other's names.

Afterwards she was curled up in my arms.

"Sam that was wonderful!" She says kissing my chest lightly.

"Yes it was. Truly amazing." I replied kissing her forehead softly.

"Come on lets go to bed" She said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The next morning I was still lying in his arm when I woke. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. After a few seconds of staring at him he also woke up and smiled back at me.

"Good Morning" He said softly to me.

"Morning and It's definitely a good one waking up to the sight of you" I say grinning as I lean in and kiss him ever so softly on the lips. He responds kissing me back.

"Mmm I have to agree with you there, I love waking up next to you." He says stroking my cheek. We then snuggle up in bed for the next 10 minutes. I notice the clock on my bedside table.

"Well I suppose we better get ready we have to be in work for 45 minutes. I'm going for a shower, feel free to join me." I say grinning at the look on his face as I say that. I walk into the on-suite and switch on the shower. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek softly. We get in the shower and he kisses me passionately.

"No, no Sam we have to be at work in 40 minutes." I say knowing I can't resist him.

"So we'll be quick we won't be late I promise." He says kissing me again. I respond by kissing him passionately pushing him up against the shower wall.

15 minutes later we get out of the shower, both feeling on top of the world after that workout surely. I wrap a towel round me and he does the same as we go back into the bedroom to get ready. We leave the house 15 minutes later and arrive at work just on time.

"Well that was lucky wasn't it, if you had of been late I would have had to punish you."

"Oh yeah. What kind of punishment?" He asks me grinning.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. I'm sure you'll need punishing sooner or later because you're such a bad boy." I say winking at him.

"And you are a very naughty women"

"Oh I know that, but only in the bedroom mind or when I wind Matron Williams up" I say now right up close to him he closes the gap and kisses me. "Not here Sam, I think you'll find we have jobs to do. I'll see you on the ward in 3 minutes. Don't be late" I whisper in his ear. I then walk onto the ward and go into my office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Three minutes later I walk on the ward and she is there waiting for me. She looks at her watch.

"Ah, Mr Strachan, just on time I see." She says smirking slightly.

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp, I try not to be late all the time you see." I say grinning.

"Oh I know that otherwise you would be in trouble."

"I know and I wouldn't want that would I, so I will try to be on time from now on" I say ignoring the look from Chrissie, god that women will she ever leave me alone. I know she can be ok to talk to sometimes but I don't fancy her she doesn't get that though.

"Matron Williams, what have we got today?" She asks Chrissie.

"We have a 24 year old woman who was brought up from the ED complaining of chest pains and breathlessness" Chrissie tells her.

"Ok, Mr Strachan lets go and see what the problem is shall we." She says going to see the patient I follow behind her.

--------- --------- --------- --------- --------- -------- --------- --------- ------ -----

Later on in the day on the ward Chrissie still wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sam, do you want to come for a drink later?" She asked me.

"No, I'm sorry I've already made plans." I tell her.

"Oh right maybe some other time then." She says.

"Maybe" I then walk away and go and knock on the door of Connie's office.

"Come in" She says so I walk in and shut the door. "Hey" She walks up to me and kisses me passionately. I respond kissing her just as passionately. "I've wanted to do that all day" She says.

"Me too" I say smiling. "Chrissie is getting on my nerves she keeps pestering me to go out with her. I told her I had already made plans god will she ever get the hint."

"Probably not unless we make sure she has absolutely no chance with you" She says grinning.

"Oh yeah and how would we do that then." I say kissing her again.

"Oh I have plenty of idea's one of them being doing this in front of her" She says kissing me passionately.

"Yeah that's a good idea I suppose she would certainly leave me alone after that."

"Oh I know she would." She says grinning. "We'll do it tonight then if you want."

"Ok if that ok with you. I mean everyone will know about us after that." I say smiling.

"Yeah it's ok; I wouldn't have had that idea otherwise. I don't mind that everyone will know I mean I'm not ashamed or anything."

"Good" I say kissing her again. "Because I'm not ashamed either, I love you." She looks shocked.

"Really, you mean that" I nod. "I love you too Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

At the end of our shift me and Sam have decided to put our plan into action as we're leaving. We leave my office and go over and wait for the lifts. I make sure Chrissie is watching us and then kiss Sam tenderly. I then pull away and we stare into each others eyes. I see Chrissie coming over.

"So this is why you won't go out with me is it? Cause you're with her?" She says looking very angry.

"Yes it is, and I'm sorry Chrissie but you wouldn't get the picture that I don't want you in that way." Sam tells her as gently as possible. He is so sweet even to Chrissie that is one of the things I love about him. I suppose it was a bit harsh but she had to get the picture that Sam is mine not hers. Not that, that would stop her it never has before. But I trust Sam and he says he doesn't want her so I hope it stays that way.

"You could have just told me you know; instead of doing this you knew I liked you."

"Ok I'm sorry." He says and then turns to me. "Are we going now?" He asks.

"Yes, I suppose we better get out of here. Bye Matron" I say smiling as she walks off in a bad mood.

We go down to the car park and get in my car.

"I feel quite bad now." I say looking at him.

"Me too, but it had to be done. It's you I want not her." He says kissing me softly on the lips.

"Mmm, yeah I suppose so and anyway she's never respected relationships before I've lost count of how many she wrecked, including mine."

"Yeah I know, I don't like people like that who go off with people who are married but I suppose in some cases the people can't help it they might really be in love. But not Chrissie, I don't think she would have loved most of the married men she has been with at all she probably would have done it to show she can."

"Yeah I totally agree." I say kissing him once of the lips. "But at least we don't have that problem she won't mess with us. She would just make a fool of herself if she did because you don't want her."

"No I definitely don't the only person who I love is you." He says kissing me again. I kiss back passionately.

"And I love you too." I say as I pull away. "Come on lets go home."

So we go home and make lots of love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The next morning I wake up with Connie lying in my arms. I smile as I watch her sleeping peacefully for a second then I kiss her forehead gently. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me, that beautiful smile that I love so much. I smile back and kiss her tenderly.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning gorgeous" She replies kissing me again passionately. I respond and kiss her just as passionately. I love it when she does that she's so amazing, she certainly knows what she's doing.

"You do know what you're doing to me don't you" I tell her as I pull away.

"Mmm I have a fair idea" she says pointing downwards under the covers. "We'll just have to do something about that won't we?" She whispers in my ear. I grin and say.

"We sure will, and I'm sure you will enjoy it just as much as me" I whisper back.

"Mmm, I bet I will if it's anything like last night now come here" She says.

I don't need telling twice my mouth meets hers again and I kiss her like there is no tomorrow. She moans into the kiss as my tongue enters her mouth meeting hers. She pushes me back as we're kissing and straddles me. I love it when she gets all dominant. She then pulls away from the kiss.

"Now, now Mr Strachan are you going to be a very good boy for me."

"It depends what I get in return." I say grinning.

"Oh I'm sure you already know it's quite obvious."

"Ok, I'll be a very good boy."

"Well that's good then otherwise you wouldn't be getting your treat at all" she says grinning down at me. She then starts to trail kisses along my neck and chest then works her head lower and lower until she gets to just the right place. She then reaches her finally destination and I moan in pleasure as she works her magic.

"God, Connie." I say. Moaning again she certainly knows what she's doing.

"No I'm not god darling no where near." She tells me.

"Well you're certainly a goddess to me." I tell her. I moan again as she slides her tongue up and down along my shaft; she then takes me in her mouth sucking me hard. She is so amazing, not long after I can feel myself coming.

"Oh, I'm going to come." I tell her. She grins and keeps on doing what she was doing, I come in her mouth and she swallows it.

"That was totally amazing" I say as she moves up my body trailing kisses along my chest as she does until she finally reaches my lips. I kiss her passionately then turn her over.

"You're turn I think" I tell her.

"Oh I know it is." I kiss her passionately again and then start to kiss her neck and I then suck on each of her nipples. She moans and I work my way lower trailing kisses along her stomach and then even lower until I reach where I want to be. I then let my tongue work its magic on her like she did to me. She moans and her lips her hips off the bed.

"Sam" She moans. "You don't know what you're doing to me" I grin and tell her that I certainly do. I keep on doing what I'm doing until she can't take anymore and climaxes screaming my name.

"That was absolutely fabulous." She tells me.

"So are you and I love you." I move so I'm lying near her and I kiss her again tenderly.

"I love you too." She says smiling. "This has all happened so fast but I do love you very much so."

"Yes it has, but I love you too so much this is so much more than sex to me Connie."

"It is too me too. Although the sex is totally amazing and I wouldn't want it to stop anytime soon, we could get that anywhere really couldn't we. But this runs deeper I feel a much deeper connection to you than that"

"Me too baby I feel exactly the same, I feel totally and utterly connected to you in everyway, with anyone else I'm sure it would just be sex to me. But with you I feel like I could tell you anything and I'm sure I will" I say kissing her again.

"Mmm, I feel that too and I'm sure I will tell you things too but not now. I think we should really pick up where we left off I see something that is in need of attention." I grin as she turns me over and we make love. I am now feeling the most love I have ever felt for a woman, I am head over heels in love with her.


End file.
